Bring on the Storm
by Rayvn-Ashes
Summary: Jim's half-Vulcan goddaughter orphaned after Vulcan's destruction, and he has guardianship. Soon-to-be Kirk/Spock, Rating for Tarsus IV, torture, abuse, language. Secretly genius Kirk.
1. WillReading and Guardianship

James Kirk walked into the room where the will-reading was being held, sitting in the back row. Spock and Uhura were also there, and the two looked curiously at Jim as they spotted him, and Uhura dragged her ex-boyfriend so they could sit with their friend and Captain.

"You know Dr. Sarel, Jim?" Uhura asked curiously, not bothering to be subtle. "You do realize he specializes in ancient Vulcan culture, right?" Jim looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Of course I know that, Sarel taught me kahr-y-tan, among other things. He and Mariana were my _k'-war'-ma'-khon_." (The way of the Vulcan; extended family) Jim responded. "Mariana was my fourth cousin on my father's side, but she was closer to me than my mother ever was." Uhura looked shocked that I knew Vulcan, something in which she herself-who knew at least 100 languages-was in the process of learning.

"I thought I heard you swearing in Vulcan last week." Said a slightly amused Spock-not that anyone other than Jim and Uhura could tell. "Any other languages you can speak that aren't on your file?" Jim paused.

"Andorian, Tellarite, Klingon, Pre-Reformation Vulcan, Cardassian, Bajoran, Ferengi, Tamarian, Orion, Andorii, Rihannsu; Greek, Latin, Italian, Egyptian, Hebrew, German, French, Spanish, Russian, Swahili, Portuguese, Chinese, Japanese, Korean, Indonesian, Bulgarian, Swedish, Dutch, Welsh, Gaelic." He listed, while Uhura and Spock just kind of blinked. "I was a quiet kid and loved to read-still do, really-and I have eidetic memory so I retained all of the languages I studied."

"So that's why you were able to test out as much as possible at the Academy and was top in a majority of the classes without ever attending." Uhura realized. "I always wondered how that was possible, you were usually with Gaila."

"Not doing what everyone thought we were doing." Jim said with an eye roll. "She was the only girl I had anything of circumstance in common with; she was one of my best friends."

"Then why did I walk in the room too see you without a shirt?" Uhura asked skeptically.

"An old wound on my back opened up, and she had some training in the medical field. Bones was talking to Joanna, so he couldn't take care of it." Jim explained. "You two have seen some of my scars on my arms and face, but they're nothing compared to my back." He shudders slightly.

"So why isn't your proficiency with languages in your file?" Spock asked, attempting to stray away from the topic. He and Uhura had seen numerous scars on Jim in the visible places, and only now did they realize that they'd never seen his back. They also didn't know what caused those scars.

"If they knew I had any talent with languages they'd want me to go into Communications and would never let me have a moment's peace." Jim said with exasperation, not for Spock but for Starfleet. "It was bad enough when they found out I know my way in Engineering better than most. They still haven't let up about it, even though now I'm a Captain." He sounded really annoyed, and was about to start up again when the holo-vid came on. The audio was the voices of Sarel and Mariana.

_'Hello everyone, well, let's get right to it.' Mariana started. 'If you're listening to this than me, my husband, or both of us has perished.'_

_ 'Don't cry about us, please, tears are a waste of bodily fluids, and anyone who does cry deserves the dehydration headache afterwards, as I've told James Kirk who knows how many times, though I've never seen him cry.' Sarel says dryly. 'Luckily, son, you're not insane, which is quite an accomplishment for someone who survived Tarsus IV, especially one of the Nine.' _Jim lowered in his seat with dread as Uhura, the Xenolinguistics Department head, and even Spock stared at him in undisguised shock, and horror. The Tarsus Nine were the only ones to have seen Governor Kodos in the flesh; had lived through the whole genocide, the famine, and had been there while 4,000 innocent people were sentenced to death.

_'Sarel! Do Vulcans not believe in privacy? That's not the kind of thing you would want to be reminded of when your family dies!' Mariana screeches. _Jim rolled his eyes at this and sits back up in his chair-it was getting uncomfortable. So like those two, talking about a touchy subject and Mariana getting mad because it was brought up and making the topic last longer.

_'Mariana, I think we'd better get back to the will.' Sarel said pointedly, trying to avert her attention. 'Anyway, we'd like to leave half of our monetary estate to be donated to the Starfleet Science Department, and Xenolinguistics Department. I'd like Admiral Pike to oversee how much goes where, and what it is used for.'_

_ 'I'd like to give our art pieces to Mrs. Amanda Grayson, or her next of kin, her son Spock. Also to Amanda, a house in California back on Earth, because I know how much you loved the ocean.' Mariana said. _Spock raised his eyebrows slightly in surprise.

_'To the Kelvin Fund I leave half of the value of my actual estate to be endowed as scholarships for the children of Kelvin's crew, with the proviso that if James Tiberius Kirk, of Starfleet, chooses to continue his post graduate education, he shall be awarded with funds there from.' Sarek continues. 'Sorry about this Jim, I couldn't restrain myself, since I know how much you hate being given money by anything related to the Kelvin. Look at it this way; you can put most of it back like you did with the others.' _ Jim makes an irritated sound, glaring at the wall with a slight pout that only Uhura and Spock can see. Even Spock looks amused at this.

_'Anyway, to B'ria, our wonderful half-Vulcan half-human daughter, we leave half of our remaining estate, including all properties, possessions, and any stocks in companies my side of the family may have back on earth.' Mariana said softly. 'You listened to an earlier recording, so you'll have to come into this one at just the right time, little one. We love you, little one, never forget that.' _Jim perked up a bit at hearing about Bri.

_'Jim, we leave you the rest of our estate, along with my books on Vulcan literature, notes, and rights to my works. Along with this you now have official guardianship over B'ria, your goddaughter. We know you'll take care of her, just like you did when she was born back when you were fourteen. And Jim, lose your innocence already, with someone who doesn't mind the scars. The person you're meant to be with is out there, you just have to trust them enough, I think you've already met them and trust them a great deal, but you still have a little ways to go. Telling your story would be a good start. Don't cry for us, son, we love you, and we'll see you soon. Try to make it to at least 80, okay?' Sarel said softly and the audio ended. _Spock and Uhura didn't even have time to comment on the fact Jim was apparently still a virgin (despite the many rumors to the contrary), when the door to the room flew open.

A second later, a little girl ran into the room, with dark black hair, chocolate brown eyes, and an olive-ish green skin tone. She ran to Jim and jumped into his waiting arms and hugged him to death.

"Bri! Oh Storm I missed you." Jim said with a wide smile as he held his 5th cousin and goddaughter in his arms.

"Uncle Jimmy!" the hyper 11 year old half-Vulcan said in rapid Vulcan. "It's been forever! I can't believe you're a Starfleet Captain! Oh you have to tell me what it's like; there must be so much adventure! Oh I can't wait to meet Bones and Spock and Uhura and Sulu and-"

"Bri! Calm down. If you turn around, I'll introduce you to Spock and Uhura." Jim said with a snigger as B'ria (also known as Bri) turned around and squealed as she saw Jim's friends.

"Hi! It's so nice to meet you two; Uncle Jimmy's been telling me some interesting stories about you and everyone else on crew. Oh where are my manners? My name is B'ria but I go by Bri, and yes I'm really half-Vulcan and I'm so emotional because for one I'm on a sugar rush and two my father and I don't really go with the whole 'no emotions' thing. It makes dealing with things more difficult, and who really needs more on their plate?" she was still talking in Vulcan.

"Bri! You might want to switch to Standard; the only people on the _Enterprise _who can speak Vulcan are in this room." Jim scolded jokingly. "She's laid back with her emotions because our parents and I taught her the best and worst of both Vulcan and human worlds, and she chose to embrace her emotions instead of kahr-y-tan (see above)."

"Nice to meet you Bri." Uhura said with a smile and a giggle.

"Indeed, Miss Bri." Spock said with undeniable warmth in his eyes. "Shall we go back to the _Enterprise _so you can meet everyone else?" Bri nodded enthusiastically.

**Notes: **

**-This will be my first Star Trek story, so I'm kind of just winging it. I'm not sure how often I'll be able to update, or even how long this is going to be. This will definitely be a Jim/Spock story, kind of slow but it won't be boring in the mean time.**

**-As for B'ria's namesake, it's pronounced Buria (bur-ee-uh) and is Russian for storm, hence the other nickname Jim calls her. I don't know where I got it from; it was the first thing I thought of and I liked it.**

**-Next Chapter will probably feature either the abuse Jim went through at the hands of his uncle Frank (or step-father in the 2009 movie), or Jim's time on Tarsus IV during the famine. I'll be more of a summary than anything, so it won't take too long, but it'll be thorough enough so that it doesn't skip over anything important. **


	2. Reposting to new account, please read

Okay, so my mom found out about this account and I have to stop using it, but I'm making a new one under RayvnAshes2 (she'll never think to check I make a new one). This story will be reposted by no later than next week, with more of the detail that reviewers said I should put in. (Not that I don't agree, but it slipped my mind, and I did warn you this would be my first story.) Anyway, thanks everyone! Loved the reviews.


End file.
